


审判

by dimplemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplemoon/pseuds/dimplemoon
Summary: 异端者之叉
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	审判

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人

“我是你们新来的老师，你们叫我张老师就好。”新来的礼仪老师站在讲台上，声线温柔却板着一张脸。 

白沙学校是一所有专门给本地贵族进行礼仪训练的一所学校，能进白沙学校的学生除了有钱还要有贵族的血统。而白沙里面大多数的贵族其实都不屑于这些教礼仪老师，掌握着贵族该有的礼仪，却只是一个血统不纯正的混种。于是，白沙学校里经常出现礼仪老师被大群学生欺负的场景，吴世勋这个班更甚。张艺兴已经是他们班这学期第十个礼仪老师。

“有点凶啊这个老师，”爱德华冲着旁边的吴世勋吐槽，“给他点颜色瞧瞧？”

吴世勋没理旁边聒噪的人，而是紧紧地盯着讲台上站得笔直的人。合身的西装勾勒出那人纤细的腰线，还有挺翘的臀部，拍一拍应该还会轻轻颤动。

“吴世勋。”讲台上的人随意扫了一眼名单，点了一个顺眼的名字，“你来给大家做这个示范。”

刚刚还在喋喋不休的爱德华突然安静了下来，一个教室的人都跟着愣住了。吴世勋是白沙里血统最纯正，家族最有权势的贵族，从来没有一个老师敢让他上台做示范。被点到的人反应却是很快，丝毫看不出是在走神，也没有一点气恼的样子。

吴世勋起身整理好自己的西装，十分优雅地走上讲台。

“这是我今天要讲的东西，‘异端者之叉’。”张艺兴手里握着一把两头都是叉子的小器具，“这把叉子会置于下巴与锁骨之间，不能低头也无法打瞌睡，否则叉子的两头会刺入身体。它能让你们保持一种绝佳的状态，优雅的姿势，贵族该有的仪态…”

“吴世勋，”张艺兴向同学讲解完，转身看向这个刚刚在下面坐着就一直盯着自己的好看学生，“你来试试。”

张艺兴把手中把玩许久的叉子卡在了皮质的项圈的中间。吴世勋站在旁边冷冷地撇了一眼。

“转过去，”张艺兴的声音没有一丝温度。灵巧的手指解开项圈背后的扣，绕过比自己高大半个头的吴世勋，在脖子上停住了。

“抬头！”没有一丝温度的声音让整间教室都结了冰。

“这个老师不要命了是吗？让吴世勋那家伙做示范就算了，还带项圈。”下面坐着的人仿佛都在为这位张艺兴老师明天不能再出现在学校而感到幸灾乐祸。

“欸，你说这老师明天还能来上课吗？听说上次有老师也想让吴世勋做示范然后第二天被开了…”

窃窃私语的声音越来越大，“安静！”张艺兴一边帮吴世勋调试着项圈，一边转过头来教训这群不知好歹、自以为是的“贵族”。

叉子尖锐的两端直直抵在吴世勋的下巴和锁骨上，轻轻晃动头，都是刺痛的感觉。吴世勋不得不仰起头才能不让叉子刺进自己的皮肤里。

“每天练习一个小时，才能达到你们作为贵族该有的仪态！”张艺兴背过手去，盯着吴世勋对全班学生说着。

“诶！吴世勋下巴好像流血了！”爱德华看不下吴世勋娇嫩的下巴终于被尖锐的叉子刺破，，站起来说。

被提到的主人公却仿佛感觉不到脖子处一片濡湿，还是站得像一株松树一样笔直。“老师不说停，我就可以一直站。”

这孩子怕是傻了吧…丝毫不被领情的爱德华在心中默默吐槽。

“好，吴世勋已经站了十分钟，我们换下一个人来示范。不如就你吧？”张艺兴把目光投向教室里尴尬站着的爱德华。

“我觉得吴世勋示范得不够清楚，我想看老师示范一次。”爱德华很懂“欺负”老师之道，毕竟之前的九个老师里面就有四个是爱德华“欺负”走的。

张艺兴走下讲台，在爱德华面前停住，“等到你们能有人把这个最基础的学会，我就示范全套的给那个人看。”明明是比爱德华矮了半个头的人，气势却丝毫不输。

爱德华却只注意到讲台上仰着头紧紧盯着张艺兴的吴世勋。

第二天，爱德华还没等到自己的同桌吴世勋到学校，张艺兴就踏进了教室。

不一会吴世勋跟着踏进教室，下巴上还有昨天叉子留下的清晰疤痕。

爱德华盯着吴世勋看了很久，直到吴世勋被看得发了火，“看什么！”爱德华才回过目光。

不应该啊，吴世勋怎么会放过张艺兴呢？爱德华疑惑了。

第三天，张艺兴还是照常来上课，吴世勋不仅下巴上还有锁骨上都留下了清晰的疤痕，下巴上的疤比起前一天颜色还更深一些。

“世勋啊，”爱德华小心翼翼探过头去问，“你的这个疤怎么越来越深，你私下有在偷偷练习？”

“嗯。”吴世勋淡淡地回应着。

不应该啊！爱德华更加疑惑了。“其实这个礼仪吧，没必要。我们这些人，不需要礼仪一样是可以继承家族的位置…”

“爱德华，”吴世勋打断喋喋不休的人，“好好上课吧你。”

“哇。吴世勋，你变了！这句话原来还是你说的！”爱德华不敢相信地指责着吴世勋。

“爱德华，”讲台上的张艺兴今天戴了一副金丝边框的眼睛，整个人散发着严肃又冷清的气质，“这个示范你来。”

爱德华只得硬着头皮上，站在讲台上往下一扫，诶？吴世勋这家伙怎么这么认真盯着讲台？爱德华挠头。

第三天，张艺兴终于没有再出现在教室里面。

“吴世勋？你干的？他被炒鱿鱼了？”爱德华盯着脸色有些冷的吴世勋发问。

“不是。”吴世勋若有所思的盯着门外。

新来的老师很温柔，上课还没有十分钟，就已经被花式捣乱的学生气到脸发红。

“你不觉得很没劲吗？”吴世勋在一旁抄着手，看戏似的问始作俑者爱德华。

“不啊！要是他哭了，那才有意思呢！”爱德华好像还是张艺兴没有出现前那个不服管教的爱德华。

“哭了……”吴世勋脑海里突然闪现出一身正装的张艺兴老师在自己身下哭出来楚楚可怜的样子，“那是很有意思。”吴世勋跟着笑了出来。

这天下课，吴世勋没有让自家司机来接，而是径直走向自己刚刚打听到的张艺兴的住址。听说张艺兴老师病了，自己作为好学生，怎么能不去探望一下老师呢？吴世勋想着还摸了摸自己下巴上有些结痂的伤口。

“谁啊？”隔着门，吴世勋都听到了张艺兴浓浓的鼻音。

“老师，是我。”吴世勋回答的乖巧得不得了，手里还拎着一个果篮。

打开门，上学总穿着西装的吴世勋换上了这个年纪该有的打扮，白色的真丝衬衫，配上黑色的休闲裤，吴世勋还是未成年的美少年啊！

被一床被子包裹着的张艺兴仿佛看呆了，直到吴世勋伸出手，在他恍惚的脸面前晃了晃，张艺兴才回过神来似的，“进来吧。”

“你先坐，”张艺兴安顿下吴世勋又进了自己的房间倒下，心里是想着换身衣服起来，却低估了自己病的程度。

在沙发上坐了好半天不见张艺兴有反应，吴世勋才起身来看看张艺兴的情况。

房间门并没有关上，轻轻一推，门就开了。裹着一床被子的张艺兴就这样倒在床的一角睡着了，吴世勋满头黑线。

走近一看，睡着的张艺兴老师并不是学校讲台上严肃的样子，把自己蜷缩成一团，微微地嘟着嘴，饱满水润的唇现在却有些干裂，吴世勋想上前去帮他润润。

吴世勋走两步就停住了，细长的眼睛里闪出狡黠的光，现在是好机会啊！反正老师都病着……

张艺兴做了一个有些匪夷所思的梦。张艺兴新任职的班级有个小孩老是盯着自己，小孩还长得蛮帅的，五官棱角分明，第一次点他起来做“异端者之叉”示范的时候，那桀骜不羁的眼神简直像头狼！

梦里面，这小孩拎着个水果篮来探望张艺兴。不知怎么的，小孩就把张艺兴抱到了床上，坚实的胸膛好像还有点温度。

那小孩跪在床前仰着头看向自己，下巴锁骨上的疤痕一览无余，“老师，你来收一下我的作业吧。”真诚又质朴的眼神。

张艺兴还没反应过来，自己的底裤就被跪着的小孩扒了下去，张艺兴一脸惊恐，“你要干什么！”

吴世勋没有回答，只冲着张艺兴甜甜地笑了笑，细长的眼睛弯弯的。仰起头，一口含住了张艺兴的性器。

“唔！”张艺兴低喘出声，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着自己，着实有点刺激。

张艺兴低头，少年明亮的眼睛看向自己，头高高地仰起，露出下巴上和锁骨上叉子刺破后留下的疤痕，像是在雪地里洒落的红梅。残破的美好。

吴世勋用力一吸，嘴里本就半硬的性器完全挺立起来。

“别！你松开！”张艺兴抚上吴世勋的脸，想让他把自己的东西吐出来。这太不像话了！

吴世勋却像得了鼓励似的，不仅用自己灵活的舌尖慢慢舔舐过柱身，还去极有技巧性地去挑逗马眼，像是在吃一支棒棒糖。

张艺兴慌极了，一边想着这是不对的，一边却被吴世勋吞吐的动作照顾得极其舒服，甚至有些舍不得推开。手不知不觉就插在了吴世勋浓密的头发中间，顺滑的头发手感极佳。

反正是梦，张艺兴索性放肆一把，使了些劲扯住吴世勋的头发。

这乖小孩可是全城最有声望的贵族，他现在却跪在张艺兴的床边，嘴里还含着张艺兴的性器。来不及吞咽的津液沿着嘴角一点点流下去，聚集在下巴两块红色的伤痕上，再一滴滴落进白色的衬衫里，透出锁骨上的两点伤痕。

吴世勋感觉嘴里的性器更大更烫了，烫得自己的嘴都麻麻的。紧紧拽住自己头发的那只手收得更紧了，还在忍不住想推着自己加快吞吐的动作。

抬头看去，在讲台上不苟言笑的人现在在自己卖力的动作下，展现了不一样的一面。微微张开的唇在低喘着，粉色的红晕爬上脸颊。真想看老师在我身下的样子……吴世勋眯起了眼。

“啊…”又是一声低喘，“我不行了。”

吴世勋连忙加紧了进攻的速度，就是要让老师您知道这销魂的滋味。

一阵白光闪过，张艺兴射了出来。好像射在了吴世勋的嘴里?没有印象了。

张艺兴醒过来的时候，自己正规规矩矩躺在床的中间，被子盖的严严实实的。想起晚上的春梦，张艺兴一阵脸红心跳，怎么能梦到和自己学生做这样的事情呢！虽然吴世勋真的很帅……还好下身没有濡湿的感觉，还好还好，一场梦，张艺兴有些后怕地拍拍自己的额头。

不过这场荒唐的春梦过后，张艺兴发现自己的感冒似乎好了很多。换下睡衣，张艺兴刚拉开房门，就愣住了。

客厅里正摆放着一个果篮，和梦里吴世勋带过来的果篮一模一样！

张艺兴静静地站在门口，只听见钟摆发出嗒嗒嗒的声音。良久，张艺兴才走上前去，真是一模一样的果篮，连果篮里橙子上的叶子都一模一样。

果篮下面还压着张纸条，抽出来一看，张艺兴傻了。轻飘飘的纸片从张艺兴的手里滑落，悄无声息地落在地上，只见上面写着一行字:我亲爱的张艺兴老师，吴世勋的作业还满意吗？

张艺兴借口着自己身体不适，硬是请了一个星期的假期。校方想着张艺兴是白沙这么久以来唯一能镇的住这帮贵族的礼仪老师，也就准了这个假。

镇的住这帮贵族的人在家里却像只把头埋进沙漠里的鸵鸟，完全不愿意相信这个事实。

“所以我是被我的学生口了?”张艺兴企图为那天的事情做出一个合理的解释。

“口就口吧……”张艺兴默默的叹口气，“这个小兔崽子。”

等到张艺兴能接受自己被自己的学生在自己生病的时候强行口了这个事实回到学校之后，吴世勋却请假了。

“听说他病了，还挺严重的。我昨天去他家都没见到人……”爱德华现在有些害怕这位张艺兴老师，毕竟张艺兴不来上课的那几天，吴世勋脸冷成那样，赶紧一五一十讲出自己的情报。

“这样啊……”张艺兴在心里舒了口气，还好暂时不用直接面对吴世勋。

第二天，吴世勋还是没出现在学校里。

第三天，吴世勋依旧没有出现在学校里。

张艺兴突然就犹豫了，要不要去看看这小孩？不要不要，太尴尬了……

于是放学后，张艺兴老师拎着一个大果篮出现在了吴世勋家门口。

迎接张艺兴的是吴世勋家的一个仆人，“少爷在楼上休息，我带您上去吧。”

“不了，我就是代表全班同学来看看他，给他带个果篮来……放下我就走。”张艺兴推辞着，说到底，见到吴世勋心里还是害怕的，害怕面对帮自己口的学生，害怕面对自己心里的小秘密。

“请先生不要见怪，跟我来。”吴世勋家的仆人和吴世勋一样，都是让人不容拒绝的性格。

恭敬地敲三下门，熟悉的敲门声，张艺兴脑海里浮现不太好的画面，少年跪在自己的脚边，炙热的眼神。张艺兴赶紧摇了摇头把令自己脸红心跳的画面挥开，门就开了。

吴世勋的房间很大，一眼看过去看到中间那张大床上隐约鼓起个人的轮廓。张艺兴拎着果篮走了进去，仆人下一秒便干脆利落关上了门。

走近一看，吴世勋似乎睡着了，把被子裹得严严实实，只露出上半张脸来。张艺兴愣愣地看了两秒，还是选择放下果篮离开。

放下果篮转身，一个坚实有力的胸膛便贴上了张艺兴的后背。

“老师，我好想你。你终于舍得来看我了……”温柔的声音在耳边想起，张艺兴如梦初醒，这个狼崽子！

“放开。”张艺兴冷着脸说。

“老师是来交作业的嘛。”小孩把下巴抵在张艺兴的肩膀上撒着娇。

“你给我起开！”张艺兴恼羞成怒。

“我上次去老师家交作业的时候，老师明明很开心，还扯了世勋的头发，可疼了。”结实的手臂牢牢地环住张艺兴的腰，一口一个老师叫得真是委屈极了。

“你！”张艺兴被人戳住痛处，不由得红了脸。吴世勋温热的呼吸更是灼烧了张艺兴脖子上的一片肌肤。

“老师，”最任性的小孩得不到糖吃只得没完没了在张艺兴的脖子处蹭来蹭去，蹭得张艺兴心都软了。

“你想我怎样！”明明是生气的话语，吴世勋却是听出了妥协的意味。

“我想老师示范一次‘异端者之叉’给我看。老师你说过，如果有人能学会这个，你就做示范给他看的。”张艺兴看不到从背后拥着自己的小孩笑得多狡黠。

拿出‘异端者之叉’，张艺兴慢慢感叹自己怎么就被就这小孩拿捏得死死的……

吴世勋的手伸到张艺兴的下巴上，手指轻轻滑过下巴上的两点并不明显的小突块，“老师原来有练习过吗？”

“有。”张艺兴忍受着指尖滑过自己下巴所带来的战栗。

项圈后面的扣被扣住，张艺兴仰起了自己的头，如同一只引颈高歌的天鹅，高贵而圣洁。

“那老师有见过自己这个样子吗？”吴世勋伸手捏住张艺兴的下颚，得意的面孔哪有半点生病的样子。

“你想干什么！”张艺兴终于意识到事情好像没有自己像的这么简单。

“当然是，干你啦。”吴世勋回答的干脆利落。把张艺兴两只乱晃着的手臂控制住，一路拉拉拽拽，就把人带进了房间自带的浴室。

被推搡着的张艺兴只能暗自感叹一句吴世勋是变态，谁家浴室里全部是镜子？

镜子里的张艺兴有点狼狈，为了不被叉子刺伤不得不高高仰起下巴，整个上半身都动弹不得，两只手又被身后高大的吴世勋控制着。

被迫贴在镜子面前，张艺兴隐约从镜子里看见身后的吴世勋从睡衣包里掏出了什么东西。还没看清，就感觉自己的休闲裤连着底裤被人脱下，秀气的性器直接蹭到了冰冷的镜面上。

沾了膏体的手指一下子破开紧实的穴口，激得张艺兴整个人往前一送，整个上半身都贴在了镜面上，隔着一层布料，都是冷的。

“你放开我！”

吴世勋不去理自己怀里愤怒的人，一边专心搅弄着自己的手指，一边在张艺兴耳边低语，“其实我知道老师今天一定会来的。” 

“为什么。”张艺兴强忍着被异物插入的不适。

“因为上次在您家，”吴世勋故意放慢了语速，“我看到了我上次丢失的那张手帕。”

张艺兴脑子里“轰”的一声，自己处心积虑的小秘密，被发现了……

“所以老师，您该不该接受我这个当事人的审判呢?”说着，吴世勋搅弄的速度变快了，“我记得‘异端者之叉’最开始是用来审问犯人的……”

“今天，我也想用这种方式，审问老师。”吴世勋看着手指带出的液体，逐渐把手指加到了两根，“为什么要偷走我用过的手帕呢？”

安静的室内，只剩搅动得格外响亮的声音。

“世勋，”被揭穿的人像是放下了顾虑，直接开口叫住作祟的人。两个人的目光在镜子里交汇，吴世勋最喜欢的老师在镜子里看着他说，“进来。”

吴世勋却停住了。“进来。”张艺兴在镜子看着他又说了一遍。

吴世勋突然放开了紧握张艺兴的手，张艺兴心里有些发怵。下一秒，凶狠的性器直接破开了张艺兴的后穴。

“啊！”整个人再次被撞击得贴上冰冷的镜面，却还要坚持着仰起头，张艺兴难受极了。脖子疼，后面也疼。

整根没入的感觉就像是被刀刃劈开似的，张艺兴疼得浑身都在颤抖。镜子里面的人可怜兮兮的，被迫仰起的头，上身只套了件拉扯中松松垮垮的衬衣，下身却光溜溜的什么也没有。

吴世勋扶着张艺兴的腰，慢慢把性器退了出去，张艺兴松了口气。

扶着腰的手逐渐游走到张艺兴挺翘的臀瓣上，像是和面团似的揉上几把，张艺兴轻喘出声。

手顺着笔直修长的腿，色情地抚摸下去，猛地抬起腿，滚烫的性器直接插入，一气呵成。

“唔”承受着的人呼出声，被填满的感觉一点都不好。坚实温暖的肩膀像是安慰似的贴了上来，吴世勋把张艺兴整个人圈了起来。

吴世勋忍得满头是汗，极力克制才没有立马在湿热的小穴里抽插起来。太紧了，只得伸手抚慰一把张艺兴软下去的性器。

“老师，”吴世勋吻上张艺兴因仰起的下巴而暴露出来的脖颈。

柔软的唇瓣像果冻似的贴上来，又痒又麻。张艺兴的脖子很敏感，不消一分钟，原本白皙的皮肤就红了大半，想躲又被叉子束缚着，下身更是牢牢地钉住。

见张艺兴所有的注意力都被脖子吸引过去，吴世勋开始缓慢的抽动。

“唔，”被困在镜子和吴世勋中间的张艺兴动弹不得。前面抵着光滑的镜子，还要仰着头，后面又是吴世勋越来越大的动作。只有一条腿的张艺兴快站不住了。

往后一靠，吴世勋那滚烫的性器插得更深了，往前一贴，脖子痛……张艺兴进退两难。

“老师是不是喜欢我啊？”吴世勋一记深顶，几乎把张艺兴顶得完全贴合在镜子与自己中间。

“你放屁！”吴世勋的性器大得超出了张艺兴的想象，接纳他实在是太痛苦了。张艺兴眼睛里面都泛着泪花。

吴世勋看了一眼面前的镜子，清瘦的人在自己怀里动弹不得，明明眼里全是情欲逼出的泪水还倔强地仰着头，诚实的性器却出卖主人似的，高高翘起抵在镜子上。

吴世勋在心里笑了笑，烙铁似的性器减慢抽插的速度，一点点研磨着湿热的肠道。

张艺兴却委屈极了，自己是喜欢这个小孩来着，长得白白净净跟个奶团子似的谁不喜欢。喜欢就要被按在镜子上被他操吗？贵族家的小孩真是不讲理。

张艺兴被慢下来的速度拉回现实，“你要做就快点啊！”

“啊”上一秒还嚣张的张艺兴仿佛什么触到似的，声音都变了个调。

环住张艺兴的吴世勋顿时心领神会，“老师是想让我干这里吗？”说着又重重地顶了下那一点。

“别！”像是被电击似的，麻酥酥的电流沿着脊骨一波一波传上来。

“你别停啊！”张艺兴更委屈了。

“老师说别的啊。”停下来不动的吴世勋仿佛掌握了真理。

“世勋，你动一下啊。”被情欲逼红了眼的张艺兴逐渐失去理智。

“那老师喜不喜欢我啊？”

“喜欢的。”

得到自己想要的答案，吴世勋对着那一点就是猛烈的进攻。

“啊”张艺兴来不及喘息，烫得很的性器贴着冰凉的镜子就射了出来。

吴世勋却没有给张艺兴任何的缓冲时间，抓着他的头发，“老师，你看清楚，是谁在干你？”

张艺兴恍惚地看向镜子，自己像个被拷问的犯人，被狱长狠狠地拽起头发，扣上‘异端者之叉’的刑具，听着他一字一句地问，“老师，你喜欢我吗？”

眼前的景象有点模糊，是梦，张艺兴慢慢放松了脖子。直到尖锐的叉子刺破皮肤，张艺兴才如梦初醒，“喜欢的，一直都喜欢的。”

喜欢你做示范时的认真，喜欢你怼别人时的冷漠，还有，喜欢你帮我口时眼睛里的碎光。

小孩得到自己想要的答案，一时没忍住，在张艺兴身体里射了出来……

“我也喜欢老师的啊！”吴世勋忙把张艺兴转过来，急切地吻上他心心念念的唇。

镜子里，白浊从赤裸着下半身的人的大腿根流下来。

两个人拥吻在一起，红色的血沿着‘异端之叉’流下来。

贵族的审判，落幕。

end.


End file.
